Chili Dog Cookoff
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a chili dog contest shows up in Toon City; Sonic is asked to judge the event. Meanwhile; Meek enters a burger eating contest and finds that last years champion was Lynn Sr.
1. Chili Dog Contest

At the park; a ton of tables were being set up by Benson.

He grumbled.

"Of all the things I'm stuck doing since most of my workers quit." said Benson.

**Interview Gag**

Benson was sitting in the confessional before a plopping sound was heard.

"What, I can't think of anything to say." said Benson.

**End Interview Gag**

Soon Muscle Man came by and smiled.

"Hey Benson." Said Muscle Man.

Benson turned to Muscle Man.

"Muscle Man. Just out of curiosity, how come you haven't left the park yet?" said Benson.

"I don't own a truck." said Muscle Man.

Benson nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Benson.

He the smiled.

"Mind if I help?" He asked.

"Okay." said Muscle Man.

Later; a truck was parked in front of Muscle Man's trailer.

Muscle Man hooked the trailer onto the truck before it drove off.

Benson smiled.

"Perfect." said Benson.

"It was time for me to move anyways." said Muscle Man.

Muscle Man took off his shirt and started moving it around over his head.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man.

Benson smiled.

"And to say thanks I'll help ya with your stuff." Said Mitch.

"Okay." said Benson.

Just then Rigby and Mordecai came by and saw this.

"That ain't good." said Rigby.

"Quick, let's get out of here before Benson thinks we still work here." said Mordecai.

"Rigby and Mordecai hello." Said Benson.

Rigby and Mordecai cringed.

"COURSE YOU DRAGONEMPEROR999!" shouted Rigby and Mordecai.

"NOW GET TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" yelled Benson as he turned red.

"We don't work here anymore, we left after the whole outer space incident, remember?" said Rigby.

Benson did some thinking and changed back to normal.

"Oh yeah. OR YOUR BANNED!" Benson yelled before turning red again.

Rigby groaned.

"Typical." said Rigby.

Benson smiled.

"What can I say, I enjoy being in charged." said Benson.

Later; lots of tables were set up.

Benson smiled and turned to everyone.

"Good work everyone." said Benson, "I'll pay you soon."

"I'm the only one who's still getting paid." said Skips.

Benson nodded.

"Yeah and I'm proud of that." said Benson.

The group then looked at one table to see Sonic sleeping on it.

Benson groaned.

"Always." said Benson.

**Interview Gag**

"Why does he do that?" asked Benson.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic woke up and got off the table.

He saw an angry Benson.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Sonic.

"Do you find new ways to embarrass me?" said Benson.

"You don't need me for that." said Sonic.

"Damn right. Now get out of here OR YOUR BANNED!" Benson yelled as he turned red.

Sonic chuckled.

"No can do, you're setting up for a chili dog contest that I'm judging." said Sonic, "Meaning that I have to be here."

Benson became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Benson.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep besides I'm a Chili Dog expert." He said.

Benson groaned.

"Why?" said Benson.

Sonic then smirked.

"Because why not." said Sonic.

A chili dog was held in front of him before he grabbed and ate it.

"Ketchup, wasabi, and tons of expired pigeon meat." said Sonic.

Benson is shocked.

"Yep, I'm good." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Yes he is." Said Benson.

Next is Sonic.

"It's who I am." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; a ton of people were at different tables making chili dogs.

Sonic smiled at this as he sat under a tree.

"Free food, here I come." said Sonic.

He then pulled out an ice cream bar and started eating it.

"Yummy." He said.

The hedgehog then burped as a ton of apples fell off the tree he was under.

Sonic popped out of the apples.

"Wow, more free food." said Sonic.

He grabbed one apple and began to eat it.

"Nice." said Sonic.

At one table; Jude was sleeping on a chair as some chili in a pot caught on fire.

He pulled out a fire extinguisher and put the fire out before spreading some chili onto a hot dog while still sleeping.

He then woke up.

"Still got it even when sleeping." said Jude.

Sonic came by and saw this.

"I'm not to sure I want to take chances with this chili dog." said Sonic.

But Jude shoved the dog into Sonic's mouth.

**Interview Gag**

"I was desperate to get something out of this." said Jude.

**End Interview Gag**

"Mmm, not bad, minus the fire extinguisher powder." said Sonic.

He then glared at Jude.

"You've got issues Jude." said Sonic.

"I know." said Jude.

"At least you've stopped with the drugs." said Sonic.

Jude was about to pull something out of a prescription bottle when he heard Sonic.

"Huh, what-"Jude said before putting the bottle away without Sonic noticing, "Yeah good thing."

Sonic left and Jude sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Jude.

With Red, Chuck, and Bomb; they were at a table while Bomb was lying on the ground as Chuck was holding a stick with a hot dog on it.

"Okay, here we go." said Red.

He pulled out a paper bag and blew some air into it before popping the bag.

Bomb screamed before exploding.

The smoke cleared up, revealing the dog was cooked.

"Perfect." said Red.

Chuck put the dog in a bun before pouring some chili over the food.

Sonic saw this.

"Very unorthodox." said Sonic.

He approached the table.

"Red, Chuck, Bomb." said Sonic.

The three birds saw Sonic.

"Sonic." the birds said.

Sonic grabbed the dog and ate it.

He smiled and gave a thumbs up to them.

"Delicious." He said.

The birds sighed.

Incineroar was lying on his back at one table while cooking a dog, a hot dog bun, and a pot of chili on his belt.

**Interview Gag**

Insiniroar roared and subtitles appeared.

The subtitles said 'Makes sense for me since my belt is also my firepower.'

**End Interview Gag**

The tiger then removed the bun and dog before putting the meat into the bun followed by pouring chili over the food.

He saw Sonic who was shocked by that.

"Wow, so many unorthodox methods." said Sonic, "So far, Jude's the only one who was cooking properly, and he was sleeping."

He grabbed Incineroar's dog and started eating it.

"Mmm, crispy bun, dog, and nice chili." said Sonic.

He smiled at the Tiger Pokémon.

A Pikachu was holding a stick with a hot dog on it close to a Charizard's mouth as it was breathing fire on it.

**Interview Gag**

Pikachu said his name and subtitles appeared.

The subs said 'Not exactly my specialty.'

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic came and saw this and Pikachu waved to Sonic.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

He removed the dog from Charizard's flaming mouth before putting the dog in a bun.

Sonic grabbed it and tasted it.

"HEY, DRAGONEMPEROR, YOU FORGOT THE CHILI BEING ADDED PART!" yelled Sonic.

Charizard poured some chili over the dog.

"Much better." said Sonic.

He finished up the dog.

He smiled at the two Pokémon.

"Nice." He said and left.

With Lincoln he had Dragonite use flamethrower in the grill and the hotdogs are cooking.

Lincoln whistled.

"Nice hot and smoky." said Lincoln.

Dragonite smiled.

Lincoln then removed the dogs and poured some chili on them as Sonic appeared.

"Yo." said Sonic.

Lincoln and Dragonite turned to Sonic and waved.

The hedgehog grabbed a chili dog and ate it.

"Nice." He said.


	2. Burger Contest

At Jessica's apartment; a ton of fast food burgers were on a table and Meek started chowing down on each of them.

"Here we go." said Meek.

He grabbed a Baconator and started eating it.

Jessica and Miss Martian were watching everything.

"This is to disgusting to watch." said Miss Martian.

Jessica nodded.

"Agreed." said Jessica.

Meek finished up the burger.

"I did it, conquered my record." said Meek.

He burped loudly.

"Now to use the restroom." said Meek.

He walked off into a bathroom and crouched down over the toilet and stuck two fingers in his mouth before he began vomiting.

**Interview Gag**

"What, like I'm going to enter a contest a burger eating contest on a full stomach." said Meek.

He pulled out a flyer with a picture of a cheese burger and the words Burger Eating Contest on it.

"There's a contest going where whoever eats the most burgers at once will get a chance to challenge last years champion." said Meek, "This is a cinch for me since burgers are my favorite food."

**End Interview Gag**

The meerkat then exited the bathroom.

"Okay I'm good." said Meek.

Jessica is shocked.

"You've got issues." said Jessica.

"We've all got issues." said Meek.

"True." Said Miss Martain.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got more burgers to eat." said Meek.

He exited the apartment.

The ladies looked at each other and sighed.

"Sometimes I regret allowing him to move in with me." said Jessica.

At the McDuck Mall; the burger contest was being set up.

Scrooge came and smiled.

"Now this is worth the money." said Scrooge.

A Robo Ape came and Scrooge saw him.

"Yes?" asked Scrooge.

"Contest is nearly set up." said the Robo Ape.

Scrooge nodded.

"Good." said Scrooge.

He walked off as Meek entered the mall drinking a liter bottle of water.

He smiled.

"New champ coming through." said Meek.

Everyone saw Meek.

"This is what we're dealing with, a bulimic meerkat?" said a customer.

He then laughed.

"This should be fun." said the customer.

"Agreed." said another customer.

With Meek he looked around and saw Ed.

The dumb ed was laughing dumbly while eating lots of gravy.

"I'm going to win this gravy eating contest." said Ed.

"This is a burger eating contest." said Meek.

Ed became shocked.

"Oh." said Ed.

**Interview Gag**

Ed was eating lots of gravy before looking at the camera.

"Are we filming?" said Ed.

**End Interview Gag**

Just then Ed Bighead came in and he grinned.

"There's no way I'll lose this contest, I've got a big mouth." said Ed Bighead.

The Frog laughed evilly.

But then a huge pie was thrown in his face.

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice.

Ed grumbled.

Just then Heffer Wolfe came in and he grinned.

"Burger eating, here I come." said Heffer.

"Burgers are made from cows." Meek who walked by said.

"I was raised by wolves." Explained Heffer.

Meek was shocked and confused.

"So you're willingly a cannibal?" said Meek.

Heffer nodded.

**Interview Gag**

Meek was vomiting in the toilet non stop.

"That's freaking sick." Said Meek.

Changes to Heffer.

"Guilty pleasure." said Heffer.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek just walked away from the steer.

"More food for me." said Heffer.

He pulled out a bag of pasture puffies and started eating them.

But the bag was taken away from him.

The steer became mad.

"Hey." said Heffer.

**Interview Gag**

"Why did they do that?" He asked pissed.

"Because of the health risk you dolt." said a voice.

Heffer snorted.

**End Interview Gag**

With Lynn Sr; he was getting his belly rubbed by some type of machine.

Meek saw this.

"That is disgusting." said Meek.

"Gotta be prepared for the big finale." said Lynn Sr.

Meek became confused.

"Why?" said Meek.

"Because I'm last years champ." said Lynn Sr.

Meek was shocked.

"You're the champ?" said Meek.

"Three times running." said Lynn Sr.

**Interview Gag**

Lynn Sr smirked.

"That's right, I'm the three time champ, no one can out eat me." said Lynn Sr.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek is mad.

"Well this year'll be different. Because I'm entering, and I'll out eat you when we reach the finals." said Meek.

He then laughed.

"You'll be surprised by how well I can do." said Meek.

"As if." said Lynn Sr.

"I intentionally puked out 9,999 fast food burgers before coming here." said Meek.

Lynn Sr laughed.

"I intentionally puked out 999,999,999 fast food burgers." He said.

The meerkat shook his head.

"And to think that it took me nearly a year to get onto your good side." said Meek.

Lynn Sr laughed.

"True." said Lynn Sr.

"Have you not seen the competition? There's going to be a big headed frog with a huge mouth and a cannibal steer that was raised by wolves." said Meek.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"That and I think I saw the Dare Cerberus here." said Lynn Sr.

Meek became shocked and walked off.

He then saw the Dare Cerberus.

**Interview Gag**

"Twenty dollars says that the heads will argue with each other to see who'll eat the burgers like in that one episode of the first Pokemon anime series with the Pokemon race and Ash was riding a girls Ponyta before it evolved into a Rapidash at the end." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

The middle Head smirked.

"We've got this." said the middle head.

"Teamwork is on our side." said the left head.

"I'M HUNGRY!" shouted the right head.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the other heads.

"Quite you. We get the food later." said middle head.

Meek just walked off.

"I swear if the Incredible Hulk takes part of this." said Meek.

He then sees two hulks: MAU Hulk & MCU Professor Hulk.

"Totally worth having a dead arm after snapping everyone back to life in my timeline." said Professor Hulk.

"You did what?" asked Ultimate Spider Man, Agents of S.M.A.S.H, and Avengers Assemble Hulk.

"Long story." said Professor Hulk.

"Oh come on." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

Meek then started banging on the walls in anger.

"COME ON PEOPLE!" He shouted.

**End Interview Gag**

"I'm thinking that if I'm still involved in the MCU, I may get this dead arm amputated and replaced by a cybernetic arm." said Professor Hulk.

The Animated Hulk became shocked.

"What, happened in one story line in the comics." said Professor Hulk.

**Interview Gag**

Animated Hulk gulped.

"Never thought I'd see that day." said Animated Hulk.

**End Interview Gag**

"Better up my A game." said Meek.

Unknown to them someone was watching this and it was Mxy who is the judge.

The imp chuckled.

"This'll be awesome." said Mxy.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

Mxy turned to see an angry Howard.

"Shouldn't you be back in the fifth dimension, 90 days hasn't even passed yet." said Howard.

"Blame the Co Author DragonEmperor999 for having no regards to the rules." said Mxy.

"Hasn't even been a month since you were sent back to the fifth dimension." said Howard.

"Yeah well I promised Scrooge I'd be a judge for this." Said Mxy. "I told the council and they agreed to this."

"And with no issues whatsoever?" said Howard.

"Eh." Mxy said before holding his right leg up, revealing an ankle monitor, "Not really."

**Interview Gag**

"It's a whole thing. The council only agreed to release me for a while unless I wear an ankle monitor." said Mxy, "Sucks."

**End Interview Gag**

Howard nodded.

"Meh I'm gonna check some movie reviews." He said.

Howard walked off.


	3. More Contestants

Back at the park; Owen had hundreds of chili dogs made, and in pyramid formation.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." said Owen.

Everyone saw this.

"Showoff." said Kevin Reynolds.

His girlfriend nodded.

"I know." She said.

"This is better then that burrito pyramid I made." said Owen.

Sonic then appeared and saw the pyramid.

"Oooh, nice, make a show of it." said Sonic.

Owen chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Owen.

"A little to good." said Kevin.

Sonic turned to the noob.

"Not that good, one time, I tricked Marco into thinking he can become the awesomest martial arts expert if he ate a really tasty fruit from a tree called the Good Tree of Power which didn't exist." said Sonic.

"And what happened afterwards?" said Shope.

"Turns out there actually was a tree called the Good Tree of Power, and Marco returned having mastered every special attack from Dragon Ball Z, including the Kamehameha." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Marco had his hands cupped together and behind his back as Sonic was watching.

"Ka." said Marco.

Sonic chuckled.

"What an idiot." said Sonic.

"Me." said Marco.

Then some energy formed in his hands, shocking Sonic.

"Yikes." said Sonic.

"Ha...me." said Marco.

He then held his hands up in the air.

"HA!" Marco yelled as the beam fired into the air.

The beam disappeared and a rotisserie eagle fell to the ground, shocking Marco.

"See you in prison." Sonic said before running off.

**End Flashback**

"If I'm being honest, I'm very fond of the Kamehameha attack from the franchise, even Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon." said Sonic.

He grabbed a dog from the top of Owen's chili dog pyramid and ate it.

"Delicious." He said.

But soon all the hot dogs fell and onto a passing Coach Kreeton

"OH, IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Kreeton, "NO GOOD DEMONS!"

Sonic became shocked and ran off.

Everyone ran to Coach Kreeton.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" shouted Kreeton.

Kevin pulled out an anvil and dropped it on Kreeton.

The coach screamed in pain.

"THE LIFE I LIVE IS SAD!" yelled Kreeton.

"You dropped an anvil on that old coach?" said Shope.

"Have ya seen All that?" asked Kevin, "Him being in pain is funny."

Shope did some thinking.

"Good point." said Shope.

At one table; Rayman was deep frying chili dogs.

**Interview Gag**

"What anything can be deep fried. I one saw someone deep fry a TV." Said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

He sniffed the dogs and sighed.

"So good." said Rayman.

Sonic came by and saw this.

"Deep fried, nice. I heard of a guy who deep fried a TV." said Sonic.

"He also accidentally deep fried his hand and now has a prosthetic hand." said Rayman.

Sonic became shocked.

"Yikes." said Sonic.

He grabbed one of the dogs and ate it.

"Mmm, the deep fried flavor is very good." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Rayman pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Better practice my acceptance speech." said Rayman.

With Mem and Zen; the two were making rotisery hot dogs.

Zen was sprinking some cinnamon powder on the dogs which Mem noticed.

"No no, that's no way to make a chili dog." said Mem.

Zen became mad.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" yelled Zen.

Sonic then appeared.

"Okay what do we got?" said Sonic.

"Chili dogs with cinnamon powder on them. It was my idea." said Zen.

Sonic picked up a dog and ate it before spitting it out and coughing a bit.

"IT WAS MEM'S IDEA!" yelled Zen.

Mem growled in anger and leaped to Zen before the two started fighting each other.

Sonic laughed.

**Interview Gag **

"Actually that Hot Dog was good." Said Sonic, "I just wanted to see them fight."

**End Interview Gag**

Mem and Zen resumed fighting as Kevin and Shope appeared before pulling out their phones and started filming everything.

Sonic saw this.

"Wow, and people say I'm cruel." said Sonic.

He walked off and saw Ed (Good Burger).

"WHERE ARE THE BURGERS!" said Ed.

"In Plot B." said Sonic.

Ed groaned.

"Wrong setting." He said before walking off.

Sonic sighed.

"I guess that Co Arthur wanted to bring Ed here because of that All That." He muttered.

With Edd; he was stacking a ton of chili dogs into a statue of the Eiffle Tower as Sky was watching.

"You sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Nope, just for show." said Edd.

He pulled out a blow torch and fired some fire on the chili dog statue, mending each part together.

"Science is a long ways gone from contests like this." said Sky.

"You didn't fall for me for my brawn, but rather my brains and questionable charms." said Edd.

Sky giggled.

"How true." said Sky.

She then kissed Edd when the rude coach saw this.

"DISGUSTING DEMONS!" yelled Kreeton.

But then a safe fell on him.

The safe opened up and Kreeton walked out of it whimpering.

"The life I live is sad." said Kreeton.

Sonic then appeared and saw the statue before tapping it as it fell apart before a chili dog fell into his hand.

"Huh Neat." He Said and saw the safe of the rude coach.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed.

Edd and Sky glared at him.

"Why are you laughing at that poor guy?" asked Sam.

"Have ya seen all that?" asked Sonic, "Him getting hurt is hilarious."

Edd realized Sonic was right.

"He has a point." He Said.

Sonic ate the dog and smiled.

"Nice." He said.

Soon Poison Ivy & Harley Quinn we're making chili dogs and Harley was making it into a statue of a tree.

"This'll be perfect." said Harley.

Ivy saw the tree chili dog and smiled at her best friend.

"That is perfect." said Ivy.

"Thanks." said Harley.

Sonic saw this.

He shook his head.

"Eh, beggars can't be choosers." said Sonic.

He then looked at the Duo.

"Also shouldn't you be in jail?" asked Sonic

"Nope we entered this contest and will win it fair and square." said Harley.

"Harley is right I may be evil but I always enter a contest like these and never cheat." Said Ivy.

Sonic grabbed a dog and ate it before spitting it out.

"What's in this dog, tofu?" said Sonic.

He looked at the contents and became shocked.

"Hey, it is tofu. Why did you make a chili dog out of tofu?" said Sonic.

Harley laughed.

"To make it unexpected and for those who don't like to eat meat." Said Harley.

Sonic smiled.

"Well it's good." He Said.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was puking into the toilet non stop before looking at the camera.

"I lied." Sonic said before he resumed puking.

**End Interview Gag**

"Question do you eat meat?" asked Sonic to Ivy.

"Nope." said Ivy.

Sonic shook his head.

"Didn't think so." said Sonic.


	4. Eating Burgers

Back at the McDuck Mall; lots of people were sitting at tables with lots of cheese burgers.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the burger eating competition." said Mxy.

Everyone cheered.

"Ready, set, and have a heart attack for all I care." Mxy said before turning into a pistol and fired a round in the air.

However a plane crashed through the mall's roof and landed behind him.

"OH GOD, SOMEONE KILLED THE PILOT!" yelled a voice inside the plane.

Mxy became shocked.

"Ah shit." said Mxy.

But everyone was to distracted by the competitors eating tons of burgers to notice.

Heffer was chowing down on lots of burgers.

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" yelled Heffer.

He ate another burger and fainted.

"And our first heart issue victim." said Mxy.

Ed Bighead chuckled.

"Loser." said Ed.

He ate a burger and grabbed his chest in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, HEART ATTACK!" Ed yelled before passing out.

Mxy laughed at this.

"I love this contest." said Mxy.

Animated Hulk was eating lots of burgers before grabbing his chest in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, HEART FAILURE!" Animated Hulk said before passing out.

"Whoa didn't see that coming." said Mxy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, HEART BLOCK!" Professor Hulk yelled before passing out.

Mxy shook his head.

"And it's down to only two competitors, Meek Meerkat and Lynn Loud Sr." said Mxy.

He then grinned.

"Who will win? Who will lose? And who will give me a piece of that kit Kay bar?" asked Mxy.

Then a large size Kit Kat bar was tossed at Mxy's head.

"OW!" yelled Mxy.

Meek was eating lots of burgers non stop.

**Interview Gag**

"I ain't letting up, going to see this thing through." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek was still eating burgers as Lynn Sr was eating as well.

But then a timer went off.

"Times up, time to see the results." said Mxy.

He looked at a board and saw that both Meek and Lynn Sr ate 750 burgers.

"Wow, tough." said Mxy.

He then grinned.

"We will take a break until I can figure out what to do." He said.

Meek pulled out a pocket watch and moved the big hand from the 12 to the number 3.

"And after that fifteen minutes of thinking, I've come to the conclusion that the only to settle this tie breaker is if they each eat a burger at a time, one after another." said Mxy.

Later; Meek and Lynn Sr were at a table glaring at each other with hundreds of plates of burgers on each side.

Mxy gulped.

"This is too intense even for me." said Mxy, "And now a word for the sponsor; Good Burger."

Then Good Burger Ed appeared.

"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" said Good Burger Ed.

Mxy whispered into the fast food worker's ear.

Good Burger Ed nodded.

"That's the motto of the Good Burger where you can eat some good burgers, good fries, good sodas, and a good shake." said Good Burger Ed.

Mxy shook his head and pushed the fast food worker away.

"Okay, that's enough, begin." said Mxy.

Lynn Sr grabbed a burger and ate it.

Meek is mad and he grabbed two burgers and ate them.

"Suck it." said Meek.

Lynn Sr ate another burger.

"Beat that." said Lynn Sr.

Meek held a hand up, revealing four sliders between his fingers before eating each of them at once and slamming his hand on the ground.

"The Lion King 1 1/2 baby." said Meek.

"That was a good movie." said Mxy. "I plan to see the new live version."

"Not many people know this, but while Lion King is based off of Hamlet, Lion King 1 1/2 was based off of another play which ties into the plot of Hamlet." said Meek, "It's called Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead."

Mxy whistled.

"Wow, that sounds dark." said Mxy.

"You should read the original Little Mermaid fable." said Meek.

Later; Mxy had read the original Little Mermaid story in shock.

"Sheesh, cuts her tongue out, watches the prince fall for another, and kills herself instead of the prince." said Mxy.

Meek nodded.

"I like the Disney Version better." said everyone.

"I don't know, this darker take is better." said Mxy.

Everyone glared at Mxy.

"What, I like excitement." said Mxy, "But I gotta admit Disney does do great with these movies."

"Halle Berry might be Ariel in the live action Little Mermaid remake." said Meek.

"I HATE DISNEY!" yelled Mxy.

"But Terry Crews might be Triton." said Lynn Sr.

"I LOVE DISNEY!" shouted Mxy and everyone looked at Mxy. "What I've seen Brooklyn Nine Nine."

"But there's no word on who'll voice me in the live action Mulan." Mushu who was in the audience said.

"I'LL KILL DISNEY STUDIOS!" yelled Mxy.

"This is going to go on in place of eating burgers, isn't it?" said Meek.

"Nope." Said Mxy.

"I hope not, I've got to get my golden tooth replaced in a few hours." said Meek.

Mxy nodded.

"Ok." He Said, "BACK TO THE CONTEST!"


	5. Lots More Contestants

Back in the park; Sonic was sitting on a bench groaning.

"Oh man, those chili dogs aren't doing me any favors now." said Sonic.

He belched.

"Should get back to it." said Sonic.

He stood up and walked off.

Sonic groaned.

"Whoa, I feel like I could pull off an Owen like that one time Duncan told me about." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Owen and Duncan were walking through a huge crowd of people.

"Hey, move it, we need a good view of the baby prince being presented." said Duncan.

Owen was groaning.

"Duncan, I don't feel so good." said Owen.

Duncan turned to his friend and chuckled.

"You'll be fine as soon as we get good seats." said Duncan.

He grabbed Owen by the shirt, only for the chubby teen to unleash lots of explosive gas, causing lots of people to pass out.

Besides some that were out of the fart zone who noticed everything.

"Dude, crowd's hustling." said a guy.

"We'd better do it as well." said another guy.

Then everyone else bowed down.

A king who was watching everything from his palace became confused as well as a queen, a guy holding a baby boy, and some other guy.

"Uh, what's going on?" said the king.

"I think they're bowing down to the new prince." said the queen.

Back with Owen and Duncan; the two were very shocked.

"At least we've got a better view now." said Duncan.

**End Flashback**

Sonic then let loose a fart.

"Oh god." said Sonic.

He farted again.

"Sheesh, that's a big one." said Sonic.

He then unleashed a huge fart that knocked out a ton of birds, including some eagles.

Sonic is shocked.

"There's a lawsuit." said Sonic.

He returned to the contest.

"And now to tally up the re-"Sonic said before breaking wind.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Wow, at this rate, he'll be able to knock out a ton of people and convince others that they're bowing down just like I did that one time with Duncan." said Owen.

A flashback was about to begin, but Duncan pushed it out of the way.

"The flashback was already shown." said Duncan.

Owen chuckled.

"I meant at the movie theater." Said Owen.

**Flashback**

Duncan and Owen were sitting in a screening of The Lion King.

Owen groaned.

"I don't feel so good." said Owen.

Duncan glared at Owen.

"Better not do the same thing like that baby presentation flashback a while back." said Duncan.

The flashback stopped and Owen appeared.

"I have no idea how me and Duncan knew there'd be a flashback shown before this one, but apparently this is how it happen." said Owen.

He disappeared as the flashback resumed.

"Just relax Owen." said Duncan.

"To late." said Owen.

He then unleashed a huge fart that covered up the theater.

Everyone fainted even the movie charters fainted by that smell.

Duncan who was in a gas mask shook his head.

"How do you like that, you just made the characters in the movie break the fourth wall." said Duncan.

**End Flashback**

Everyone was shocked.

"Ok how was that humanly possible?" asked Sonic.

Timon and Pumbaa who were in the area raised their shoulders in confusion.

"No idea, but it was worse then when I do it." said Pumbaa.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Sonic then let loose another fart.

"Sheesh." said Sonic.

He pulled out a clipboard and did some writing down.

"Gotta keep taste into consideration, and decorations for a bonus." said Sonic.

He finished writing.

"I need to lie down." said Sonic.

He walked over to a tree and lied down on it.

Everyone groaned.

"At a time like this." said Zen.

"Zip it Schwarzenegger." said Sonic.

Zen became confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Austrian actor who was Governor of California one time." said Duncan.

Zen still was confused.

Duncan groaned and took Zen into the park house and showed him all the movies Schwarzenegger was in.

Zen looked at each of them.

"Terminator, Conan, Twins, Kindergarten Cop, Junior, Eraser, True Lies, Batman and Robin, Escape Plan." said Zen, "Killing Gunther?"

Duncan nodded.

"Didn't appear till the end." said Duncan.

Benson came by and saw this.

"What is going on here?" said Benson.

The two looked at Benson.

"Nunya." said Duncan.

Benson groaned.

"Every time." said Benson.

He sees Sonic and is shocked.

"Is that rat resting on one of my trees?" said Benson.

Sonic woke up and glared at Benson.

"Quite, I'm tallying up results." Sonic said before going back to sleep.

"Nope, he's sleeping on property." said Benson.

Sonic who was still sleeping tossed a pie in Benson's face.

**Interview Gag**

Benson is pissed.

"I swear, that hedgehog really likes to push my buttons." said Benson.

**End Interview Gag**

Benson growled before turning red.

"I'll make that rat-"Benson said before another pie was thrown in his face.

Benson is even more pissed.

"Why that no good." said Benson.

"Don't, he'll just humiliate you more." said Duncan.

"Tell me something I don't already know." said Benson.

Duncan smirked.

"Your pig Applesauce was once a wanted criminal." Said Duncan.

Benson became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Benson.

Duncan pulled out a wanted poster of Applesauce with a reward of 500 million dollars.

"Yep, he was wanted for robbing some banks. And also farting in church millions of times." said Duncan.

Benson became shocked and confused.

"Wait, 500 million just for being a bank robber and passing gas in church? The bank thing I get if they were big time banks, but the church thing makes no sense." said Benson.

"It was the Vatican." said Duncan.

"Makes sense." said Benson, "Christians would be upset if something happened to the Vatican and the pope."

Sonic woke up and landed on the ground and smiled.

"I have made my decision." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"It shall be revealed in the chapter after this one." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"What, there's still the other plot." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"NOW WHO WANTS ICE CREAM!?" yelled Sonic.

Everyone cheered.


	6. Meek Wins

Back in the McDuck Mall; Meek and Lynn Sr were still eating burgers one after another.

Mxy shook his head.

"Wow, 2 hours, and not one of them has given up yet." said Mxy.

He yawned.

"Even I'm getting annoyed by this." He said.

Meek ate another burger before breaking wind.

Mxy who is wearing a gas mask groaned.

"Why me?" said Mxy.

Lynn Sr ate another burger as well before burping.

"Gross." said Mxy.

Meek looked at another burger and gulped.

He grabbed the burger and ate it.

Lynn Sr grabbed a burger and groaned before eating it.

"Don't think I can eat another." said Lynn Sr.

"These dumb asses ate half of a billion burgers. And they're both really, really, really fat." said Mxy.

But Lynn Sr ate the burger.

Meek groaned and looked at another burger and ate it.

"Seriously I'm starting to get worried about these two." said Mxy.

Everyone looked at the Imp.

"What, can't a guy worry?" said Mxy.

Meek ate another burger.

"Never stop, no matter what." said Meek.

Later; Meek and Lynn Sr were groaning and they each had one burger left.

Meek grabbed his burger and groaned.

But he wound up eating it.

Lynn Sr looked at the burger and fainted.

Meek saw this and shook his head.

"Oh well, more for me." said Meek.

He grabbed Lynn Sr's burger and ate it.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" yelled Mxy.

Everyone cheered before Meek stood up and raised his arms and burped.

But then he fainted as everyone gasped in shock.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" yelled a voice.

Later; Meek and Lynn Sr were in a hospital passed out on different beds.

Mxy was there and he was extremely worried.

The Loud Family arrived and saw Meek & Lynn Sr.

"Whoa, all those burgers didn't agree with them apparently." said Lincoln.

"Nope." said Mxy.

Meek then woke up groaning.

"What happened?" He asked.

He then sees a worried Mxy and became mad.

"You shouldn't you be back in your dimension after that contest?" asked Meek.

"Whoa calm down, I called a ambulance and went to the hospital with you and that dad Loud." Explained Mxy.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait what?" asked Lori, "That's literally unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable is that I won the contest." said Meek, "And I'm very skinny."

But then he noticed that his bed was broken.

"You seemed bigger then Owen earlier." said Luan.

Then Doctor Hutchinson entered the room.

"I've got some bad news." said Hutchinson.

Meek sighed.

"Terrific." Meek said sarcastically.

"Apparently, you both suffered some very bad heart attacks after eating all those burgers that we had to give each of you heart transplants." said Hutchinson.

Meek became shocked and took off his hospital robe to see some stitches on his chest.

"Wow, first time someone actually cut into me, and I've cut into lots of bots before." Meek said before laughing.

But then he grabbed his chest in pain and groaned.

Everyone was worried.

"But refrain from laughing." Hutchinson said before cracking her neck, "Okay?"

Meek shivered as the feline doctor left.

"Ok that is creepy and the way she cracked her neck freaked me out." Said Mxy.

"For once I agree." Explained Lisa.

Meek stood up groaning.

"How does a women with that kind of talent even get a doctorate?" said Meek.

"No idea." Muttered Lola.

Meek saw a closet and opened it up to see his clothes and a medal before putting his clothes on and grabbed the medal.

He smiled.

"I earned this." said Meek.

"And surgery." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr groaned.

Everyone looked at the Dad Loud.

"What all happened to me?" said Lynn Sr.

"Heart attack, surgecly replaced, lost the contest." said Rita.

Lynn Sr is shocked and mad.

"Oh who in their right mind would perform surgery on me just because of a heart attack?" said Lynn Sr.

"A humanoid cat that can crack her neck, but also has a hook hand." said Lucy.

This caused the dad loud to be confused.

Meek shook his head.

"Oh just like this." Meek said before holding his right hand up, revealing a hook hand.

Lynn Sr screamed in fear.

Meek then twisted his head to the side as a cracking sound was heard.

"Okay?" said Meek.

"Coooooooooooool." said Lincoln.

**Interview Gag**

"What, it's one thing for Meek to pull that off, but when a hook handed cat does it, it's messed up." said Lincoln.

**End Interview Gag**

Mxy smiled.

"Well I'll be a Kltpzyxm." said Mxy before becoming shocked, "OH NO WAIT!"

He then disappeared.

Everyone became shocked before walking out the room quietly, leaving Lynn Sr.

"Did Mxy just say his name backwards?" asked Lynn Sr.

He laughed before groaning and grabbed his chest in pain.

"My chest hurts." said Lynn Sr.


	7. Participation

Back at the park; everyone was waiting impatiently.

"Well, we're waiting." said Rayman.

"We've been waiting for hours, I missed by cosmetic surgery appointment." said Mem.

Zen looked at his friend in confusion.

"Why do you need cosmetic surgery?" said Zen.

"I got a big mole on my back." said Mem.

Zen scoffed.

"It can't be that bad." said Zen.

Mem turned around; revealing a mole that was covering his back, shocking Zen.

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" yelled Zen.

"I know." said Mem.

"You don't need cosmetic surgery for that, you just need to freeze it and pull it off." said Rayman.

**Interview Gag**

"CURSES!" yelled Mem.

**End Interview Gag**

Rayman was using a spell of sorts on Mem's mole to freeze it up.

Mem gulped.

"Don't worry, I've been learning from Doctor Strange personally." said Rayman.

He stopped using the spell and removed the mole from Mem's back.

Mem smiled.

"Oh that feels so good." said Mem.

Rayman looked at the mole before throwing it away.

The mole then hit Coach Kreeton.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

He cried.

"DEMONS GIVING ME MOLES!" yelled Kreeton.

Sonic then appeared.

"And I shall now announce the winner." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

Later; everyone was walking away while grumbling and carrying gold participation trophies.

Sonic chuckled.

"This way, everyone wins." said Sonic.

He then sees an very pissed of Benson.

"You are here by banned from judging a Contest here EVER AGAIN!" shouted Benson.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Okay." said Sonic.

Benson became shocked and confused.

"Wait, you're okay with being banned?" said Benson.

"Yeah, I got the biggest park to hang out in. The entire world." said Sonic, "Plus you don't validate parking."

**Interview Gag**

First was Benson.

"Unbelievable, I played into him this whole time without knowing about it. He wanted to be banned from the park." said Benson.

Lastly was a chuckling Sonic.

"Benson is a loser." He said.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well, enjoy." Sonic said before walking off.

Benson exploded in anger.

Then a blue gumball fell into Sonic's hand.

He noticed it.

"Ooh, gumball." Sonic said before sticking the gumball in his mouth and began chewing it.


	8. Stinkers

With Sonic; he was in the mansion living room chewing on the same bubble gum.

"Mmm, blueberry." said Sonic.

He blew a bubble before it popped and resumed chewing it.

Gwen came by and saw her boyfriend.

"So how'd the contest go?" said Gwen.

Sonic chuckled.

"Very good, I even broke Benson." said Sonic.

Gwen was confused.

"You broke Benson?" said Gwen.

"Wasn't even trying." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

First was Gwen.

"That guy is very predictable." said Gwen.

Lastly was Sonic who was doing the Groot dance to Mr Blue Sky.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic's phone rang before he picked it up and saw a text from Benson that said 'The ban's been lifted. Everyone is upset that I banned you from the park.'

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Nothing lasts forever." said Sonic.

He put his phone away.

Sonic laughed.

"I'm the best." said Sonic.

Back in Jessica's apartment; Meek was sitting on a couch watching TV and eating celery sticks.

"I deserve this." said Meek.

"Obviously." Jessica who was entering the room with Miss Martian said.

"You ate to many burgers and almost died." said Miss Martian.

"Let's not forget about this thing." Meek said before lifting his shirt up, revealing his surgery scar.

MM is shocked.

"What is that?" said Miss Martian.

"Heart transplant." said Meek.

"Ew." said the martian.

"You can phase through stuff, what're you complaining about?" said Meek.

Miss Martian did some thinking.

"Good point." said Miss Martian.

**Interview Gag**

Miss Martian phased a hand through a wall before pulling it back out.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek ate another celery stick.

"This is good." He said.

"Well you can only eat fruits and vegetables for a month now." said Miss Martian.

"Doctor's orders." said Jessica.

Meek rolled his eyes.

Back at the 5th Dimension Mxy sighed.

"I didn't even do anything bad this time." He said, "But I was a good judge."

"Agreed." A voice said.

Mxy lied down on his bed.

"I hope I judge another contest." Said Mxy.

"And you will." A Voice said.

Mxy looked around and saw Scrooge.

The imp became shocked.

"What the? What're you doing here?" said Mxy.

"I'm here because I've got lots of magical artifacts for different reasons." said Scrooge.

Mxy nodded.

Scrooge smiles and went to Mxy.

"I saw what you did as well, you were worried about the two contestants." Said Scrooge.

"I may love tricks but even I hate to see contestants in contests get sick." explained Mxy.

Scrooge nodded.

"Same here." said Scrooge.

He then smiled.

"Will you do it?" said Scrooge.

"Damn straight I will." said Mxy.

He and Scrooge shook hands.

But the duck was electrocuted before letting go.

Mxy laughed before opening his hand, revealing a plug on it.

"Ain't I a stinker?" He asked.


End file.
